The prophecy of the swan
by Hayleyguinevere
Summary: Bella is hunted down by her coven and running for her life. unfortunately but also good for her a strange man saves her. sorry for the horrible summary I am not good at them.
1. chapter 01: How I met him

**A/N:** **hello dear readers**

 **it is currently 2:30 am and i could not sleep and got this idea i have been writing for 2 hour and should go to bed. i decided i would share this with you before i go to sleep. i hope you enjoy reading this.** i am well aware of the grammar mistakes i made and will try do edit them out as soon as i can

 **disclaimer: i do not own any of the character of twilight, vampire diaries or the originals! they belong to their rightful owners. I just like to play with them in my stories.**

The night was pitch black there wasn't a single light that could brighten the path up a head and guide me. I could use my magic but then the people who were after me could easily find me. I was very weak from my escape and I could not waste any strength. I could hear my old coven members shouting my name in the distance. I kept my feet moving hoping i was walking towards a town or someone who could help me. If I could remember correctly I am going the right way but with this darkness that surrounds me, I could not see far and it was difficult to find the path towards a near by town. I should know it as I walked it countless times when I needed to get herbs from the market for my coven or food.

My coven was my family they raised me when they found me in the woods as a baby. They believe that I am part of a prophecy. They never told me what it was about and at some point they decided it was best I that i could not leave my house. I wanted to go outside and enjoy the nature around me and people. I was sick of being kept prisoner, being lonely and tried to escape once and failed miserably. My coven punished me for it and tortured me so i would not try to leave again. Now i am on my second try and I feel them breathing down my neck. I really didn't want to go back but I could not run. I decided to hide in a large bush and tried not to move. I could hear their voices getting closer.

"Rosabella it would be wise to show yourself we do not want a repeat of last time." Marcello called. A shiver ran down my spine, he was a cruel man who loved the art of torture. I hated him as he was the one who gave me my punishment and he was never nice to me. I know what they were doing, they were trying to let me submit by fear and intimidation. My eyes widen at the sound of a branch breaking in half not to far from me. I quickly held my breath. The minutes ticked by and I let out a small breath of relieve. Just as I did that a large hand grabbed my hair and dragged me out of my hiding spot and threw me on my knees, I landed in front of mud covered brown leather boots. My heart sank as I looked up and my eyes connected with Marcello's bright blue ones. His long black hair framed his pale face, eyes twinkling with the joy that he caught me again and the play time he would have me when we would return to our small village. His eyes were taunting me along with his disgusting smirk. Yes the man was truely evil in my eyes.

"I can not wait to play with you again as much as it is a hastle to catch you I truly enjoy a good hunt and such a lovely prize you are." He moved closer so me an caressed my cheek with his filthy fingers. I moved my face away and glared at him.

"Do not touch me!" I spat tempted to spit in his face.

"You have no say in it you wench. I can touch you when i like. you are mine now little witch!" He sneered. He grabbed me by my throat and started to lift me up until my feet could not reach the ground.

My hands wrapped around his trying to losen his grip so I could breath more easily. When it did not work and I started to see tiny stars in my vision I started kicking, aiming for his, probably disappointing, crown jewels.

One moment I blinked and the next I felt myself falling to the forest floor. I landed on my stomach with me face in the leaves that had fallen of the trees, catching my breath as i listened to what was happening around me. I could hear a lots of movement and several men screaming in pain.

All of a sudden it was quiete, after a few seconds I decided to look up and drag myself into a sitting position and look around. I saw members of my coven laying around, their dead empty eyes staring at me. I heard a sound to my left and wiped my head towards it. I had not seen Marcello among the dead and my heartbeat and breathing picked-up. p.

A sigh of relieve left my lips as I saw a man round my age with brown hair framing his face as the rest of his hair was bound in a tail on his back. He slowly walked towards me as he got closer I could see blood around his mouth, some had dripped down onto his clothes. Did he kill all of them alone? How? When I looked into his green eyes, I could see them sparkle with mischief and also weirdly gentleness.

"Do not fear me. I will not hurt you darling" he said as he extend a hand to me to help me up. I slowly put my hand in his and he lifted me onto my feet. I felt a bit unsteady and was swaying a bit. The stranger wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me steady. I looked up at him but he was looking behind us. He turned his towards me a smirked as he placed his hand under my knees and picked me up. I frowned at him and was about to say something but he cut me off.

"Darling I know introductions are in order but it will have to wait." That was all he said as he took off. His speed was inhuman I could not see my surroundings all was a blur. I looked up at the strange man. He must have felt me move because he looked at me with a child like grin. He was certainly enjoying this. I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes to fight the upcoming sick feeling. I did not open them until I felt us stop moving. I took in my surroundings and saw that we were in a village and were entering a small house.

All of a sudden the world around me became a blur again and I quickly closed my eyes. I reopened them as I felt myself placed on something soft. The man was nowhere in sight. I quickly sat up and looked for ways to escape the only way was throught the window and I did not know if we were on a second floor it could be high and not help me at all. When my eyes fell onto the open door a figure appeared and moved towards me. The man with the green eyes frowned at me.

"You need to lay down darling and regain your strength." As I laid back down he sat on the edge of the bed. He gently grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles a small blush crept onto my cheeks. "Kol Mikaelson at your service darling."

"Rosabella Swan. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mikaelson. I am forever grateful for you help I can not imagine my faith if you would not have intervened."

"Please call me Kol and it was no trouble at all. I was having a dull couple of days and this surely made my bloody day more interesting." He stood up and faced me. "I need to run an errant please try to sleep you will feel better when you wake-up. I will not be gone for long."

He blurred out of the bedroom and a couple of seconds later the front door opened and closed again. I turned to my side and closed my eyes hoping I won't have any night terrors and that I could sleep peacefully.

I woke up as the sun hit my face though the window. I stretched and got out of the bed. I had not heard Kol return last night. He was a peculiar man if he was a man at all. I knew that there were creatures lurking in the shadows. My coven never let me explore the books and grimoire's they only taught me things they deemed necessary. I walked down the stairs Into a living area. Kol was sitting on a chair with a book in his hands. A frown of concentration on his face as his eyes moved from side to side taking in the information infront of him. As I reached the last step his head shot up and his eyes met mine. He stood up and walked towards me and guided me towards a couch. He sat down next to me and looked at me with a serious expression.

"What happened yesterday? Why did those men attack you?"

I was taken back by the question and took some time to gather my thoughts.

"They were men of my coven. I know you are not an ordinary human I am sure you know of witches." He nodded at me not saying anything only gesturing that I should continue with his hand. "They think i am something special, a part of a prophecy. They never told me what it entails and they always made sure I developed my powers how they wanted me too. They kept me from sources of knowledge and of course I tried to but they caught me to many times with my nose in books and family grimoire's. They decided it was best that I got locked up in my room. I tried to escape once but that did not turn out the way I would have hoped. I did not even manage to get out of our small village. They thought I needed to be punished." I sneered and i narrowed my eyes in disgust. "Marcello was the one who loved every bit of torturing me. He was the one that was holding me. I think he got away and warned our elders and leader."

I heard a growl coming from Kol, looked at him and saw a dangerous look in his eyes.

"It is fine Kol at least I am not there but here with you." I said softly.

"It certainly not fine! They should not treat their own that way. I will bloody kill them all!" I was stunned by his reaction. We just met. Underneath his eyes i could see black veins appearing and his eyes were also changing by his anger. He looked at my wide eyes and tried calmed down, He let out a deep breath. The changes in his features disappeared as he calmed down.

"What are you?" I whispered while raising my hand and tracing the place where the veins just were with my finger tips. With inhuman speed his hand wrapped around my wrist stopping my fingers movements and brought my hand down to the side and gently let is fall down. He gave me a warning look.

"I am one of the original vampires darling." He stood up and bowed with a cheeky grin. I could not help to giggle at his silly action. Removing the tension from just moments before and turning it into something light. As he stood straight again the moment was gone and his features turned serious again. "I am one of the monsters that will kill during the night and drink the blood of humans to survive. I love good hunt and kill. It is what my mother turned me into four hundred years ago."

"I do not think you are a monster Kol. For some reason you have saved me and i do not fear you." I looked him in the eye and realized it meant it. I did not fear him not even when he was covered in blood. He turned his head to the side and looked at me intrigued.

"You are a interesting little thing."

 **A/N:**

 **I really hope you liked it let me know what you thought and if you are interested in more.**


	2. Chapter 02

_**Author notes:**_ **hello everyone i just finsihed chapter two, after some more midnight writing and decided to share it with you. English is not my first language and i have not beta so i am sorry of there are mistakes in this story.**

 **thank you for the reviews, Love and follows I appriciate them** , **so please leave on if you like this story i love to know what you guys think and suggestions are always welcome**.

 **i hope you enjoy reading chapter two it is a bit longer than the first!**

 **disclaimer: i do not own any recognizable characters and plots they belong to their amazing creators.**

CHAPTER 02

After that first day we left the town and travelled by carriage to our next destination. During our travels Kol and I got to know each other better. He told me about his siblings and his past. He told me he was a witch himself when he was still human. He had loved magic and was greatly saddened by the fact that he could never practice it again. Kol had a lot of knowledge of different kinds of magic and he offered to teach me. I eagerly accepted the offer wanting to learn as much as I could. During our travels I fell asleep alot and often used Kol as my pillow. I quickly learned that it help keeping the bad dreams away and made me feel safe. He made me feel safer then I had felt in years and it was refreshing.

The carriage came to a stop and Kol got out. After a minute his head popped around the corner of open carriage door.

"Welcome to New Amsterdam Darling." He said as he offered me his hand and helped me out of the carriage. My feet hit the stone paved road. I never had been to a big city before and it's beauty made me speechless. There were a lot of people walking around with baskets of goods they bought at stores or a market. I never had seen so many people in one place and this was just one street. Kol put my hand in the crook of is arm and guided me inside a house.

"We are going to stay here for a couple of days." He informed me. "I need to meet with several witches and get supplies from them. I also will try to gather information about your coven and the prophecy." He informed me. I sat down on a chair and opened the books, Kol got me a couple of days ago.

The days in New Amsterdam flew by. While Kol was talking to the witches, I strolled through the city, exploring my new found freedom. It felt like a weight was lifted from shoulders as I moved through the people on the market. I was gathering supplies for dinner as I walked past a fortune teller, my eyes met hers when I could feel her staring at me. Her white hair was neatly tucked in a bun on top of her head and when she saw me looking at her she mentioned with her hands for me to come to her. I hesitated not trusting her for some reason. I decided to ignore her and went to the stall that sold herbs. When I paid for them and turned around again I walked into the old lady from before. She grabbed my wrist and got a faraway look in her eyes.

"You need to be careful child. There are dangerous forces trying to get you. Be aware of your surroundings and only have people around you whom you find trustworthy. There will be darkness heading your way, you must be strong and patient. you will conquer them." She let go of my wrist, turned around and walked away. I stood there for a couple minutes too stunned to move. I let my feet move a bit faster then normal as I started walking towards the house we were staying in. My eyes kept darting around making sure I was not being followed. A sigh of relieve escaped my lips as I stepped into the house and locked the door behind me, resting my head against it as I slowed down my erratic heart.

"I was wondering where you ran off too darling." I let out a small shriek when I heard Kol and whirled around. He frowned. "You are awfully jumpy. Did something happen?"

"I am sure it is nothing Kol." I smiled at him, he raised his brow waiting for me to continue. "An old woman tried to warn me for danger. She was being cryptic."

Kol demanded that I told him what she said and how she looked like. He didn't look to happy.

"I told them to leave you alone!" he seethed. " We leave tomorrow at dawn. Make sure that you have packed your belongings."

I nodded and I walked towards him and stopped in front of him. I looked in his eyes and raised my hand onto his face caressing his cheek with my thumb, he unexpectedly leaned into my touch and closed his eyes. He took some deep breaths to gain control of is anger. When he did he opened his eyes again and smiled softly at me.

"It all will be fine Kol. I know you will keep me safe." I let my hand fall to my side as I stepped away from him. "I am going to prepare dinner."

\--TPOTS--

The first six months went by in a flash. Kol and I had become great friends. I could not remember ever being as close to someone as I was with him. He was an excellent teacher for someone who did not have a lot of patients and was short tempered. Which also could cause arguments and since I was a tat bit stubborn, it would make some arguments endless. With the training Kol gave me I felt myself becoming stronger and more comfortable with my magic. It was refreshing the way he taught me and encouraged me to try spells and potions. In the couple of months I have been with him I learned more than in my coven.

We had managed to stay away from my coven but I could feel they were coming closer to us. I could imagine them using tracking spells with my old belongings and for some reason I could feel the pull of that spell in my mind, it was a bit unnerving. Ever since I had that feeling Kol insisted that I drank his blood so if something would happen I would come back. It was not the most pleasant taste but it was a small price to pay. We were currently residents of a small town, pretending we were married so we would blend in.

Tonight we were invited to a ball to celebrate the town's founding day. I was currently making lunch and waiting for Kol to arrive home. He told me he had some errands to run and would be back around lunch time. Just as I finished preparing the bread with soup I heard the front door open and close. Seconds later Kol was standing next to me with a large package.

"Hello Darling." He said as he turned me towards him so I was facing him. "I have a surprise for you."

He handed me the package and waited patiently for me to unwrap it.

"Kol." I said as I played with the wrapping. "You did not have to buy me something special. What you do for me is enough."

"Just open the bloody thing Bella." He smiled playfully putting on an annoyed voice. I rolled my eyes and smiled softly at him. I gently started to unwrap my present. When I moved the brown paper to the side, I could see emerald fabric appearing, I pulled it out fully and gasped. The emerald dress had golden lace sewn on the edge of the skirt and top of the corset in the shape of flowers and beautiful swirls. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever layed my eyes on. I could feel a grin appear slowly on my lips and happy tears started to blur my vision.

"It is beautiful Kol." I whispered softly when I looked up. "Thank you!"

He smiled and walked closer to me. He raised a hand to my face and wiped a couple of tears away from my cheeks. "I am glad you find it beautiful darling."

When he stepped away from me, I grabbed his hand and gave him a hug, burying my face in his chest. I felt my cheeks heat and my heart beating faster.

"You are a good man Kol. I am really lucky that I have met you." I murmered into his chest. I felt him slowly wrapping his arms around me and rested his cheek on top of my head.

"I think I am the lucky one Bella."

\--TPOTS--

Kol offered me his arm when we arrived at the mansion where the founding day ball was being held. The gown Kol had gave me fitted perfectly, the emerald and gold gown had poofy sleeves that were over my shoulder and the top om my arms, attached were cream white lace sleeves that were see through. My dark brown hair was braided so the top of my hair was up and the rest of my hair hung in soft curls on my back. Kol looked handsome in his attire, it was dark grey with white accents and designs. His sleeves were wide on top and form fitting at his under arms. He had cut his hair shorter and he looked rather handsome. The last few weeks I realized I liked Kol more than I probably should, he would likely not return my feelings. He was always a gentlemen and kind to me but that didn't mean he had romantic feeling for me, he is going through so much trouble to keep me safe and he invests so much time in my magic. I wish i could do something like in return. I felt rather useless the only thing could set fire with my mind was a small campfire or a candle, not a person if needed but it could be useful. When Kol started moving i got back to the world around me. We walked together towards a huge massive oak door. Next to it stood a servant with a long piece of paper. He asked for our names and when he found them let us inside. Thankfully Kol had already been invited in and had no trouble walking over the threshold. We walked through a long hallway towards the ballroom. The ballroom looked stunning with candles everywhere making the stone wall look alive as the shadows of the flames seemed to danced along to the music. We were greeted by Lord Krain, the host of the event. He was a small man with light blond hair that almost looked white and brown eyes. The guy gave me an uncomfortable feeling and I did not know why.

"Thank you for attending this ball, Mr. Mrs. Mikaelson. Please find a seat the feast will started shortly." He said in a raspy voice. I was relieved that he moved to other guest. Kol placed my hand in his, guiding it onto his arm. We made our way towards our seats on the big dining table made of thick oak wood, it was shaped in an u shape and held approximately 70 wooden chairs. Before the ball would begin we would have a feast with roasted potatoes, vegetables and a spit roasted pork. It smelled delicious and my mouth started to water, I could not wait to start enjoying my food. Within about twenty minutes everyone who attended the ball sat in their chairs, we were seated at the left part of the big table, when I looked the the centre of it I could see Lord Krain standing up from his chair, he had a bigger chair than the rest of the seats and it's cushions covered in red velvet, he raised a knife to his glass and tapped it three times on it to get the attention of all the guest. Everyone in the room turned their attention to him, when Lord Krain was sure everyone had their eyes on him he started to talk:

"Today we are gadered here to celebrate our town's founding day. Our beautiful town has been thriving and I am grateful that all of our wonderful inhabitants are making this possible. We have had some difficulties over the years but they only made us a stronger community which is growing in a rapid pace." He had a proud smile on his face and raised his glass. Everyone else followed suit. "To a wonderful night."

The dinner was delicious, the spit roasted pork was juicy and the potatoes were perfectly seasoned.

About twenty minutes after the dinner musicians came into the room and set up their instruments in the right corner of the room. Not long they started to play music I had never heard in my life before, it's melody captivating me in it's spell. After ten seconds I opened my eyes again and started to watch the couples dance, they moved gracefully along what Kol called a dance floor. In the eighteen years I was with my coven we never had danced like that, normally someone would play a drum and another a flute and the remaining people of we would let the rythem guide in our motions on instinct, it could be a trance like experience from time to time. When the song was almost coming to it's end Kol stood up and strechted his hand towards me, inviting me to stand up, I turned on my chair so I could raise myself to my feet with Kol's help. He guided me to the dance floor, when we were almost there I halted my steps.

"I never danced like this before Kol." I said hesitantly. He turned his body towards me, he raised his hand towards my face and gently pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I felt my heart skip a beat and felt a tiny flutter in my stomach.

"It is all in the leading darling." He winked at me and guided me on the dance floor. He took my left hand in his.

"This dance in called Chiaranzana." He said as the musicians started to play a new song. "It is similar to the previous dance these lot did."

We stood side to side with my hand still in his, other couples stood round us. I was quite nervous and bit my lip. Kol tugged my hand softly forward and started walked forward three steps, we than did the same backwards and turned to face a man and a woman, Kol started to move towards them and walked underneath the now raised arms of our dance partners. Kol stopped me from following him and the couple put down their hand on top of ours and we started to walk in one full circle and turned around on our place and walked a full circle again. This repeated itself while every time dancing with two other people and all of this was on the melody of the music. After a couple of tries I got better at it and did not have the urge to look at my feet all the time.

After a couple more dances Kol guided me out of the ball room and mansion, into a beautiful garden filled with flowers in all the colors of the rainbow. We sat down onto a fallen tree, as I looked up I could see thousands of stars twinkle in the pitch black night sky.

"Do you not find them magical?" I asked Kol while I was still looking up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him follow my gaze.

"They are magnificent." He looked down to me and captivated my eyes with his green ones. "You are more beautiful and magical than the stars in the sky Bella."

I felt a blush raising to my cheek, while Kol wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side. I melted against him and rested my head on his shoulder with an content smile.


	3. chapter 03: Jonathan

_**author notes:**_ _ **hello lovely readers!**_ _ **i finally finished chapter three! thanks for the lovely reviews! i hope you guys will like this chapter! as you may know my first language is dutch. i am sorry if there are some mistakes... i do not have a beta and i dont always see them due to my dyslexia. anyways have fun reading this and please let me know what you think!**_ _ **disclaimer: i do not own any recognizable charachters they belong to their creators!**_

 **CHAPTER 03: JONATHAN.**

A couple of days after the ball Kol had finally found a witch with information about the profecy and was meeting with her in the forest near a cave, he had told me that he would be home as soon as the meeting was over. For the first hour or so, I cleaned the house and made preparations for dinner, that would I would have less work later. When I was done I walked towards our bookcase and grabbed a book about magic spells and sat down in the chair near a window, I opened the book and let my eyes glide over the pages, seeking for something interesting to learn. My eyes landed on a protection spell. I needed a Black Tourmaline stone to spell as a talisman. When it was spelled it needed to be placed near the entrance of the house, it would not give people or creatures entry to this house only by invitation by me and Kol.

-Hic non est locus inanis, Ego tamen non esse domi;

Et relinqueret phylacterium dum praesidio ut vagentur.Non medius plus vel minus loquar

Vestibulum consequitur ipsam factam;

Vallo, obsignatorum, et seruauit, Per spiritum meum ut sis salus mea

Huius ego cum damno gratia nulla

Ex herbis et lapidibus eaque fit –

Ingredients for spell:

• Salt

• Basil

• Sage

• Calendula

I stood up and walked towards the cabinet that held our dried herbs. Every ingredient was there except Sage. I put the book back in it's place and grabbed a basket that was near the door. I had seen Sage grow in the forest and it was just a couple minutes out of town into the forest. I quickly wrote a small letter to Kol to inform him where i would be heading and invited him to join me, if he was home before me. I layed the letter in a place I was sure he would see and made my way outside. The walk through town was not long and I soon arrived at the border between the forest and the town's edge. I got a nervous feeling inside my stomach as I almost reached the spot where the sage grew, I felt as if I was being watched. I stopped in my tracks and looked around me. I could not see anything between the tall trees and bushes that looked out of place. Slowly i continued walking towards the sage. The uneasy feeling never left me and I stayed on my guard. When I arrived at the plant I needed, I crouched down and started to pick a couple of leaves so the plant would continue to grow. I gently layed them down in my basket. When I heard movement around me I quickly got up and whirled around.

On the path infront of me I saw a familair man with blond hair and brown eyes, he wore a cloak she would recognize anywhere. My breath caught in my throat and I stated at him for a second. I wondered if he was here alone.

"Jonathan." I said through clenched teeth. "I would love to talk with you but I have to go."

His brown eyes narrowed at me as he shook his head.

"I am afraid I can not do that Rosa." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "You need to come back."

"I will do no such thing!" I slowly moved to my left. Jonathan did the same.

"I was afraid you would say that. Rosa please come with me I do not want to hurt you, but I will if i have too."

"Why Jona?" I whispered at my childhood friend.

"Because I have no choice." He growled at me. "Do you think i want to do this?"

"Then don't!" i yelled at him. "There has to be another way."

"I really can't. I am truely sorry. They are threatening my sister, Rosa you know how much she means to me."

I did know how much she meant to him. He was over the moon when she got born and When their parents died he took care of her. I could understand why, but it didn't make it hurt less. I felt betrayed by my oldest friend.

"Tomorrow more of our coven will arrive and it is my task to make sure you will not leave." He looked down to the forest floor with a heart breaking look in his eyes. I could see he was really sorry, but I could not let him do this.

"I am sorry Jona that they made you do this. I do understand but you have to understand I can not let you take me back."

He looked up at me with a confused expression. I quickly turned around and started running deeper into the forest. Since Jonathan was alone I could out run him.

I could hear him curse and start his pursuit. "Rosa wait!"

I ignored him and moved around the trees and bushes that were in my way. I tried to remember a fire spell Kol had taught me. I had not mastered it but that did not mean I would not try.

"ad ignem plumbum mihi ministrat me sequatur

audi vocem meam, et defendat me a mala." I whispered the spell quietely over and over, until I could feel the element answering my call.

I turned around towards Jonathan and flicked my hand his way. I could feel the magic pulsing around me and the feeling made me smile. I could see fire rapidly moving through the trees towards my old friend. I could see him stop in his tracks when he saw it. A circle of flames surrounded him, which he could not cross, the fire didn't spread and kept only burning in the circle around him. I could see him mumbling a spell of his own and I quickly retaliated with the same spell as before. I could feel his magic fighting mine and in this moment we were evenly matched. The only problem for me was time. I did not know how long I could keep the fire burning. The last time I tried it only lasted ten minutes. I could already feel the element weakening. A couple minutes the flames ceased to exist. Jonathan stepped over the ash circle that was left behind. He slowly walked towards me with his hands raised in front of him.

"I have to say your magic has grown in this story time." I could see a small smile play on his lips, but it quickly was gone and his face was an emotionless mask as he began to quicken his pace.

I started to run, I knew he would catch me since he was a lot quicker then me. A fact I learned many times when we were younger and played games together. I moved past the trees as I could hear his footsteps coming closer. For a second I could imagine us in our woods when we were seven. That was the time that I felt happy with my coven and really felt like they were my family.

I felt Jona's hand grab my shoulder, turn me around and push me against a large tree. His second hand grabbed my other shoulder to keep me in place as I tried to struggle against his hold.

"You never could out run me Rosa." He said in a not taunting manner he was just stating a fact I knew myself.

"I know but I had to try." He nodded in understanding where I came from.

"I would have done the same."

We stood there for a couple of minutes looking in each others eyes. When I moved mine from his I saw movement over his shoulder and I let out a sigh of relieve. Within seconds Jonathan was thrown of me an landed a couple of feet from where I stood. Not much later Kol had a hand around his throat and pushed Jonathan against a tree with his feet dangling in the air. I rushed towards them when I saw the fear in my friend His eyes.

"Kol let him go." I said gently and put an arm on his shoulder. His head whiped towards me with a glare. I could see he was angry not only at Jonathan but also towards me.

"Why on earth would I do that!" He growled. "He had you pinned against a bloody tree."

"Because he is my friend and he had no other choice."

"Not a really good friend." Kol snarled at Jonathan, who was starting to look blue.

"Just let him breath Kol! I want to ask him some questions." I saw Kol's grip tighten before he threw Jona on the ground and put his right foot on his chest.

"Make it quick Bella I want you as far away from them as I bloody can." He spat and turned his death glare towards Jonathan again. Who had got some colour on this face again and looked with terrified eyes at Kol. When i called his name his brown eyes found mine. I crouched down next to him and sat down on the forest floor.

"Is Marcello still alive?"

"He is and he is furious at you and your friend Rosa." His eyes shot quickly towards Kol and back to me. "What is he?"

Before I could answer Kol replied harshly. "None of your bloody concern."

"When will the rest arrive? You said tomorrow but around what time?" I asked not answering his question since Kol did not want him to know.

"They will be here before noon. Marcello will be with them as well as some of the stronger witches that are left since he killed them some of them in the forest." Jonathan glared at Kol. Blaming him for their death, they only had themselves to blame in my opinion.

"I do not want to see you hurt Jona but as you stated yourself, we have no choice if you do not let it rest." It did pain me to say that to him. " I know Anna is the most important person in your life and I do not want her to grieve her brother, she needs you."

I put my hand against his cheek and caressed it with my thumb. " I am sorry for what our coven is holding above your head. I hate them for it because you and your sister are the few kind ones. I will miss you my friend but this will be our goodbye. Kol let him go please."

Reluctantly Kol removed his foot off Jona's chest. I could see he did not agree with me. Jona got up and moved towards me. Kol let out a warning growl at him. I rolled my eyes and took the few steps toward Jona and wrapped my arms around his back. "Take care of Anna, Jona. Tell her I will miss her dearly when you see her."

I felt him wrap his arms around me and hug me against his chest. I felt a lonely tear fall onto my cheek.

"I will Rosa, I will. Now go. The next time I can not be this kind even though it pains me I have too." He led go of me and pushed me towards Kol. "I will not mention to them he is still with you and your growing powers. You could use the element of surprise. Goodbye Rosabella I do hope our paths will not cross until this is all over."

I nodded sadly and turned towards Kol. He still looked furious. I walked towards him, grabbed his hand and tugged him to the direction of our town, not looking back. It took him a couple of seconds to move. He said nothing as he quickly took me in his arms and started to run towards the edge of town. He dropped me to my feet and started to stalking in the direction of our house with out a word. I followed him and reluctantly entered the house, not knowing what he would do. When I closed the front door and turned towards him his angry green eyes met mine.

"Why did you go alone and why go into the woods?!" He growled while his eyes narrowed at me. "You knew they were close!"

"I thought it would be safe." I looked down at the floor to avoid his intense gaze. "I found a protection spell that I wanted to cast over the house and only needed sage."

"You could have gone to the market for it!" he yelled. I could hear him pacing in our small living room. "What if it had not been your bloody friend!"

"I missed the forest and how I always felt at ease in it's beauty." My head snapped up when I saw his shoes in my line of sight. He stood so close I could feel his warm breath on my face. His green eyes swirling with different emotions.

" I know I was acting reckless and I am sorry that you had to save me again." I whispered. His eyes softened a tiny bit. He raised his hand towards my face. It was trembling a bit with his anger and I could see he was trying to control it.

"I will always try and save you darling." His voice was kinder than before but still had an edge to it. His words made my heart flutter. "But until this is over you will not do anything like that again or I will lock you up for your own good! Since compulsion does not work on you it is the only choice I will have."

I only nodded I did not want to argue with him. Kol let out a large breath, his thumb started to make small circles on my cheek as he stared into my brown eyes. His eyes occasionally flickered to my lips. I could feel the tension in the room switch from anger to something more intense. A feeling that was around us more often the last couple of weeks. It always made the butterflies flutter in my stomach. His nose was now almost touching mine. I never had kissed a man before and in this moment I wanted nothing more than Kol's lips on mine. As if he could read my mind Kol closed the gap between our lips. The kiss began softly but turned more passionate in seconds. I could now feel his whole body against mine as he pressed me against the door. My hands found his soft hair and tangled with his brown locks. A small moan left my lips as he deepened the kiss. All to soon his lips left mine to catch our breaths. I opened my eyes as his forehead rested on mine and was met with his forest green ones, a small smirk played on his lips and I felt a small grin appear on mine.

Kol let go of me and took a step backwards, giving me space to move. We were quiete for a moment. He was the one who broke the silence and stretched his hand towards me, I quickly accept and laced my fingers with his.

"Let's pack our things and go. We need to leave as soon as we can."


	4. BONUS chapter 03 KOL POV

**Bonus chapter 03 KOL POV**

"I am losing my patients Priva." I narrowed my eyes at the witch. "I am not here to listen to your covens tales. Tell me about the bloody prophecy."

The wind quietely blew through the trees near the cave. Priva was standing with her arms crossed trying to uphold her confident stature but I could see right through it, I could almost smell her fear. She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"You need to be patient Kol." I huffed at her what a ridiculous reply before she continued. "I do not have the full prophecy it was scattered across two covens centuries ago. I know that the swan will be the strongest witch ever known and the moment she will have her full powers her eyes will light up in a white color."

Priva stayed quiet for a couple of minutes as I began pacing impatiently. "you are in luck my friend because the most crucial part of it has been with my coven. When the prophecy was told to my ancestors by our trusted oracle part of the coven wanted to use the witch to gain power and that meant that the swan would turn on a dark path, others wanted to guide her on the path of light and our once great coven fell apart. The oracle had told that our coven was meant to guide the swan and keep her safe. There was a struggle and the prophecy was torn into two pieces. The dark witches ran away and were never seen again, as for the swan no one has found her. Over the centuries our coven lost hope that the swan would ever come to be. She can bring the fall of the world or make it thrive. In order to get her powers she needs to give her life for a loved one this will give her the power of light. Does she kill a loved one with her magic before that time world will be doomed and her heart will darken. Her wrath will destroy all."

My eyes snapped up at her as Priva told her tale. I knew Bella was a fighter she showed that trait when I first met her. I could feel the rage build in me as I thought back when that filthy witch had his hand wrapped around her throat. "And how would she get her powers if she dies?"

"She will die but the swan will come back. How is not told." Priva sputtered as I stalked towards her and wrapped my hand around her throat while she talked. I could feel and hear her heart beat speed up. Which caused me to smirk at her.

"Why are you interested in the prophecy?" Priva's blue eyes shown with curiosity and fear. I was surprised that she dared to ask me a question as my hand was still wrapped around her throat.

"I find prophecies and witchcraft intriguing since I myself have been a witch until my bloody mother cursed me and my siblings. I loved being a witch you see even though I can not practice anymore doesn't mean I can not learn." She seemed satisfied with my answer and nodded. I released my hold on her. Priva was breathing in the air and catching her breath.

"Legends says when the blood moon will rise on it's highest point in the sky the swan will rise and she will have eternal life." Priva added and started moving towards the exit of the cave. "that is all I can tell you Kol."

I moved quickly towards her, grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the cold stone of the cave's wall. The sound of her heartbeat racing frantically made a smile form on my face. Priva's shocked expression and wide blue eyes were staring back at me. I felt my eyes dilate as I compelled "Thank you for the information darling but unfortunately you will not remember anything about this meeting."

Priva quietly mumbled what I said and I could see the compulsion working. It was one of the thing I actually liked about being a vampire. Priva closed her eyes and I choose that moment to quickly dissappear as I started to run away I could hear her musing why she was in that cave. I ran full speed until I reached the border of trees that separated the forest from the town. I continued in human pace and navigated easily to the house Bella and I shared. When I entered I was surprised to see that she was not there. Not long after I found the note she wrote for me.

Dear Kol,

I went to the forest for sage. I want to cast a protection spell on our home. You are welcome to join me when you have finished your errands. I will not stray to far.

~Bella~

My eyes narrowed at the note, I crumbled the piece of paper in my hand and threw it on the table. I took a deep breath to calm down was she mad? Bella knew they were coming closer and still left on her own, why did she not go the the bloody market. I quickly ran out of the door trying to uphold a human pace. I did not care if people found it odd, I did not have a good feeling about this. I knew from the start that Bella was my mate that was what pulled me to where she was on the night we met I had felt her distress and this feeling had returned the moment I ran out of the house. Luckily I picked up her scent and started to follow it. When I arrived in the forest I ran full speed but stopped in my tracks as I saw a burned circle on the ground. I sniffed the air again and followed Bella's and another scent. As I got closer I could hear them talking it bothered me that Bella seemed to be friendly with the man. I saw red when I spotted she was being trapped against a tree. As I ran towards them I saw the look in her eye, she was relieved that I was there, good I was doubting it for just a second. I wrapped the blond man away from her and threw him on the ground, his body slid over the forest floor within seconds I had my hand wrapped around his throat and had him up against a tree with his feet of the ground. He was struggling to breath as I squeezed the air out of his lungs, the fear was evident in his worthless eyes. Bella came running towards us I could hear her feet crunch dead leafs and branches snapping underneath them. She actually asked me let go of him! Was she bloody mad? When she touched me I wiped my head towards her with a glare. I was already furious with that unworthy witch but Bella could make my blood boil with her requests and actions. She tried to convince me that he had no choice, that he was her friend. When I looked at the human he was turning blue. She softly asked again and stated that she wanted to ask him questions. I squeezed the man's throat one more time and threw him on the ground, I put my right foot on his chest to kept him in place. I told her in a harsh tone that she needed to be quick about it, I didn't want her to be in this town any longer, we had to relocate and quick. When she asked her questions when she was done she asked me to let him go. I rather would kill him and be done with it but I could see in her eyes that she cared for him and I knew it would break her heart if I killed him. I reluctantly let him get up but when he made a move towards Bella I growled at him. She actually rolled her eyes at me and I glared at her as she stepped towards Jona, she wrapped her arms around him, they hugged for a few moments as they said their goodbye. I could see a tear run down her cheek and even though it pained me to see her sad I was still bloody mad at her for going alone. When her supposedly friend was gone out of sight I felt her hand slip in mine as she interlocked her fingers with mine and felt her try to pull me along in the direction of the town. I stood still for a couple more moments trying to regain control over my anger. I wanted to kill the entire town and then some more. I wanted to be gone as quick as possible the killing spree will have to wait. I gritted my teeth and quickly picked her up in my arms and ran as fast as I could to the edge of town. I dropped her to her feet and stalked away from her, I knew she would follow me.

~~~~~~~~TPOTS~~~~~~~~

It was now a couple days later and were still traveling towards our next destination one I rather not go to but I felt we would stand a better chance against Bella's coven. I yet had to tell Bella of the information I had found and I was not sure if I would tell her. I did find out that a blood moon would be upon us within thirty days. I looked down at Bella as she slept against me as the carriage wheels drove over the uneven path. Her brown hair was spread over my shoulder and her forehead was pressed against my neck. I pulled her closer and in reply she let out a content sigh. Ever since the kiss we shared at our previous house our relationship had only grown which caused me a happiness I had not felt in a long time. I got the feeling that she was starting to feel the same love as I had for her. Love… I would have deemed everyone bloody crazy if they told me I would find my mate or would have told me I would love a bloody human, although she was an extraordinary one, one of a kind. I knew our brother Finn had found his mate before Niklaus had daggered him and I had believed I would never find mine. I looked down again at the vixen in my arms as she began to steer in her sleep. A lazy dreamy smile formed on her lips as she dreamed. I was curious what she was seeing in her dream and was surprised when she said my name.

"I am here my Bella." I whispered in her ear. She did not reply after a couple of minutes she began talking again saying the words I was shocked to hear even though she was dreaming the words made my dead heart beat quicker.

"I love you Kol." She said so soft that I barely heard her with my enhanced hearing. I could not stop the enormous grin that spread on my face and kissed the top of her head. I had made the decision in that moment that I would tell her that she was my mate and that I would inform her about the prophecy.

 **Author note:**

 ** _Hello everyone it's been awhile so I decided to post a bonus chapter._**

 ** _I have been in a bad place the last year and writing wasn't really a priority._**

 ** _I am trying to finish all my stories which might take a while._**

 ** _Hope you liked this Bonus chapter. Please let me know your thoughts I love reading them_**


End file.
